The Importance Of Being Piper
by SteveB2016
Summary: In the finale of Fallout 4, the Institute wasn't destroyed. Shaun dies and the bogeyman of The Commonwealth is looking for a new leader and a new source of fresh human DNA. As Kellogg said, "There's always the backup." Writers note: Nate is based on my character I created for my play through of Fallout 4.
1. Chapter 1

It was another night in The Commonwealth. It was dark, cold and a radiation storm was approaching. The sky was changing from a pitch black to a deep, sea green colour. Thunder crackled across the wasteland and green lightening illuminated the darkened landscape. It blew North from the Glowing Sea towards the small settlement of Sanctuary Hills. Once a community for those veterans of the war with China, now it was a forward base of the minutemen. The defenders left their posts as the storm swept in, leaving the machine gun turrets in charge. Those who were still outside took refuge in the rebuilt pre-war houses and hunkered down for another nights sleep.

The house of tomorrow sat in the middle of this community. By the front door was a small doghouse which was home to a German Shepherd called Dogmeat. He howled as the storm approached and tucked himself into a tight ball inside his dog house. Inside The House Of Tomorrow were two occupants. One male and one female. Nate and Piper, who currently trying to increase the population with their amorous antics.

Nate climbed off of his spouse, Piper, and lay next to her breathing heavily in exhaustion.

"Do all reporters have this much energy?" he asked breathlessly.

"You bet," replied Piper. "Especially when we have got a big case to work on."

He kissed her and lay back in the sheets.

For a moment it was silent as the radiation storm took hold over them.

"I never get used to hearing those," replied Piper. There was a note of fear in her voice. "Still reminds me of what our ancestors did to the planet."

She snuggled up closer to Nate in security. No words could be said, just closeness was sufficient in this situation.

For Nate, he found the storms relaxing. They reminded him of his childhood, and living at his apartment in New York. Whenever a storm would pass over his home it would help him drift off to sleep. Besides, it was also reassuring. Despite the Earth being laid to waste a storm was the only normal thing of these violent times. Even if they were green and spread radiation.

He looked over to Piper, who was slowly drifting off to sleep. She released a single snore and rolled over onto her side, facing away from Nate. He watched her as she entered R.E.M. and smiled.

"Good night Piper," he whispered.

He settled down onto the mattress and followed Piper to sleep.

The following morning the storm had blown itself out and the sky was clear blue once more. Nate woke up to the sound of some birds singing. Outside a trader was in discussion with Preston Garvey. Nate was too hungry, and too uninterested to listen to what they were talking about. He looked over to see Piper had already got up.

"Piper!" he called.

"In here," she yelled. He determined that the voice came from the kitchen. Nate got out of bed, he pulled on his army fatigues and ambled into the kitchen. He found Piper sat the kitchen table eating what looked like Mole Rat Chunks. Dogmeat meanwhile was feasting on Deathclaw Steak.

"Good morning Blue," said Piper looking up at him.

"Hey Piper," he replied. He then took a large amount of Mirelurk meat and roasted it. Afterwards, he joined Piper at the table and devoured his breakfast. As he was eating, Preston entered the house.

"General," greeted Preston.

Nate thought about being sarcastic but he lacked the energy, so instead he just nodded in reply.

"I know of a settlement that needs our help," he began. "Get over there as soon as possible."

"Where is it?" asked Nate wearily.

"It's not far from here," replied Preston. "Red Rocket Stop. Some Super Mutants are causing some trouble."

"More Super Mutants?" asked Nate. "Aren't the minutemen supposed to stop those freaks from attacking our settlements?"

"We are the closest Minutemen," replied Preston. "They are counting on us to help them."

Nate sighed.

"All right," he replied. "Me and Piper will go in a minute."

Preston nodded.

"General," repeated Preston.

He turned and left the house. Nate looked at Piper.

"Fancy turning some Mutants into green paste?" he asked.

"Sounds like fun," replied Piper.

Once they had finished, Nate made his way over to his Hot Rod power armor. He turned the knob and entered his walking tank.

"Great," said Cait. "What I am supposed to wear?"

Piper, who loading her Assault Rifle, looked over to see Cait coming towards them.

"Where are you off to?" she asked. "Going hunting without me?"

"Some Super Mutants are causing trouble for red Rocket," replied Nate. "Fancy joining us?"

"Of course," replied Cait enthusiastically. "You know how much I love using Mutants for target practice."

She dashed into the house and uncovered Ashmaker. She picked it up and loaded a box of 1,000 5mm rounds into it.

"Let's go," she commanded.

Nate picked up Ruby. His custom .50 Caliber Rifle that causes bullets to explode.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The walk to Red Rocket wasn't far from Sanctuary. In fact, they could hear the Mutants growls and shouts from the wooden bridge. Nate lead the pack, carrying his .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle. Piper wielding a poisoners Gatling Laser and Cait bringing up the rear with Ashmaker. Nate ducked behind a burned out car. He rested his rifle on the roof and peered down the scope. A Super Mutant was running towards the settlement with his board held high. Nate held his breath. He pulled the trigger. There was a deafening crack. The bullet left the barrel. It flew through the air and hit the Mutant clean between the eyes. Its lifeless body dropped in one.

Nate gestured Piper and Cait to go on ahead. Piper raised her Gatling Laser and pointed it at the nearest Overlord. She pulled the trigger. The barrels spun. Bright red light emitted from the spinning machine. They found their mark and tore the Overload to pieces. Cait sprinted ahead. She took aim at a suicider. Ashmaker began spinning. It expelled several hundred rounds that shredded the creature into pieces in a cataclysmic nuclear explosion.

"Brother down!" called a Butcher. He raised his Sub Machine Gun and raced towards Piper. He opened fire, tearing through her armor. He was too close to fire the Laser. She beat him back. She fired. The barrels spun but no light. She beat him back once more. He slapped her. She stumbled. A .50 Caliber slammed into the side of the Mutants head. It opened a huge wound, blood pouring everywhere. He looked for the culprit. Nate loaded another shell into the barrel and fired once more. The bullet struck the Mutant in the chest. He fell into a heap on the ground.

Nate dashed forwards. He vaulted over a fence and darted behind a trading stand. He pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it over the stand.

"Look out!" cried Piper. She leapt aside just as the grenade exploded, blowing off another Mutants right leg. Cait turned around. She sprayed him with her Ashmaker. At once, two more darted into the fray.

"I'll use you to scrape the mud off my boots!" she called opening fire and turning the offenders into shredded wheat. Ashmaker spun to a stop, smoking slightly. All around them lay the remains of the attacking mutants.

The settlers cheered in appreciation.

"The Minutemen brought the fight!" called a man.

"We showed the mutants a lesson," cried a woman

The hurriedly patted their saviors on the back. After several minutes of "thank yous" and "well dones" the threesome were finally able to leave.

"I think I killed more then you," exclaimed Cait to Piper.

"It's not a competition," replied Piper.

"You're only saying that because you lost," retorted Cait. "You are too soft Piper. That's why Nate likes travelling with me. He knows I got his back."

Piper was about to retort but Nate cut across her.

"Girls," he called through his Power Armor. "That's enough."

Cait smiled to herself. It made her good to irritate Piper like that. Getting to her was exactly what she wanted.

"Yo Preston!" called Nate. "Those Mutants won't be giving that settlement anymore trouble."

"Good news General," said Preston.

As Piper and Cait went their separate ways, Nate parked his Power Armor back the stand. He then spent the day tinkering and repainting the cracks and dents from this mornings fight. In fact, it was getting dark before Nate had finished his work.

"Blue," called a voice.

He looked up and saw Piper standing over him with a look of disapproval all over her face.

"There's a Salisbury Steak waiting for you," she said. "It's going to get cold."

"Thank you," he replied. He got up and followed Piper back to the house to find a Salisbury Steak waiting for him.

He ate with gusto as Piper sat in front of him reading the Daily Occurrences. He also noticed in front of her was an empty plate with the remains of a Blamco Mac and Cheese.

"Any news from Diamond City?" he asked reading the front page.

"No," replied Piper. "Just more warnings about the Institute, usual thing really."

"Are you worried for your sister?" he asked. "We could go back there if you want."

Piper sighed and folded up the paper.

"We may have to soon," she said. "Especially seeing as I have some news of my own for her."

"Which is?" asked Nate.

Piper rested her hand on her stomach and looked at him.

"She's going to be an auntie," replied Piper.

Nate looked at her. He was sure he misheard her.

"Wait..." he began. "You're not...you know? Are you?"

She nodded.

"How can you tell?" he asked. "There are no testers from before the war."

"Curie confirmed it for me," replied Piper. "She is a doctor/scientist after all."

"Wow," he said. "That's good news. Then we should get to Diamond City one of these days. Plus, I don't think Sanctuary is a good place to raise a kid. We are sharing the house with like three other people."

He reached across the table and grabbed Piper's hand. He squeezed it in encouragement.

"That also means no more adventures across the Wasteland for you Piper Wright," he commanded. "You need to be careful now."

"Damn," she said. "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

It was the dead of night. Nate and the entirety of Sanctuary were fast asleep. Piper rolled over in her sleep. She stirred and continued sleeping. Quite suddenly, a pair of human like hands grabbed her. They placed themselves over her mouth and muffled her sounds. Piper awoke with a start. She tried to scream. The hands pressed harder against her mouth.

"Do not scream," commanded the kidnapper.

A second pair of hands placed a hood over her head. The first kidnapper placed a syringe into her arm and withing moments Piper became motionless. The second kidnapper grabbed her, lifted her over his shoulders and carried her out of the room. Nate rolled over in his sleep, unaware of what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Piper?" asked Nate running through the house of tomorrow. "Anyone seen Piper?"

He checked every room of the house. She wasn't there. He darted outside in a blind panic.

"Has anyone seen Piper?" he called through Sanctuary.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing as he dashed towards the bell. He rang it once, twice, three times. The residents dropped what they were doing and formed a muster around the bell.

"Has anyone seen Piper?" asked Nate at once when everyone was gathered.

"I saw her last night," replied Cait. "She was at your house and was pretty pissed because you were working on your power armor."

Nate nodded.

"Who was on guard duty last night?" asked Nate.

A man in a mechanic jumpsuit and a woman wearing an atom cats jacket raised their hands.

"Did you see anything unusual last night?" he asked them.

"Nothing," they replied. "A couple of Bloodbugs and a few Bloatflies but that's it."

Nate was silent.

"How can you be sure that she was taken?" asked Cait. "She might have gone for a walk."

"Piper is smart enough to know that walking that wastes alone is dangerous," replied Preston.

"She could have gone to Red Rocket," replied Curie. "Remember you fought those Muties there yesterday? She might have gone to help them clean up."

"Or what about Abernathy Farm?" suggested a settler. "They said they were having trouble yesterday."

Nate was unconvinced. Both seemed plausible but highly unlikely. Regardless of who needed help, Piper would never leave Sanctuary on her own. She knew how dangerous the Commonwealth was. Nevertheless, he thought it was a good idea to check them out just to be safe.

"Alright," he said. "Curie. You and Preston go and check out Red Rocket. Me and Cait will go to Abernathy Farm."

"I'll go get Ashmaker," said Cait eagerly.

After being given their instructions the settlers got back to work. Preston grabbed his Laser Musket, Curie picked up her syringer and they left for Red Rocket. Nate and Cait left in the opposite direction for Abernathy Farm.

Piper was still struggling with her captors. The harder they held onto her, the more she would struggle.

"Get off me," she screamed. "How dare you kidnap me."

They stood on the ground of the ruined C.I.T. building. Piper looked up and gasped.

"Oh no!" she cried in horror. "Not me. You're not turning me into a synth."

She kicked the shins of the captor holding her. He fell down in pain. She grabbed her second captors arm. She grabbed it and bent it back on itself until the bone snapped with a sickening crack. She grabbed his 10mm and raised it. She pointed it at the captor with the smashed shin.

"Stand up!" she commanded.

She pointed it to the second captor who was nursing his broken arm.

"You too," she commanded. "Get over there."

His eyes focused on the barrel of the gun. He then reluctantly did as he was told.

"Now," she said. "You tell me what you want or I end your pathetic lives right now."

She clicked the safety off. They looked at each other.

"I won't ask you again," she yelled.

Suddenly, a small army of Synths materialized behind her.

"Drop your weapon," called the Synth commander.

Piper looked behind her.

"Shit!" she cussed.

She shot the captors square between the eyes. Wheeling around she pointed her gun at the commander.

He pulled out a shock baton. Piper opened fire. She caught it in the left arm. The synth raised his right arm and struck her with the shock baton. It caught her on the shoulder and she fell into a heap on the floor. The synths looked at the dead human kidnappers.

"Never send a human to do a synths job," said the synth leader.

"Quite," replied the commander. "Take her underground. I'll deal with these reprobates."

The synths teleported underground to the Institute. The leader picked up Piper's lifeless body and teleported her underground. Once his comrades were gone, the commander picked up the bodies and tossed them into the river. Hopefully the mirelurks will devour them and remove all evidence of their crime. He looked around and in one move teleported back underground.

Later that afternoon, Curie returned with Preston. The gave Nate the news that they couldn't find Piper at Red Rocket. Piper was nowhere to be found either at Abernathy Farm. It was getting dark and Nate's fear was growing more and more. If she had been out walking, she could be anywhere by now. Not to mention the Behemoths and Deathclaws out there. He sat at the dining table, when there was a knock at the door.

He looked up to see Nick Valentine standing in the doorway.

"Nick?" asked Nate.

"I'm surprised quite frankly," he began. "Piper is missing and you didn't think to call me? I'm a detective after all."

Nate looked at him

"I thought she had just gone for a walk," he said echoing Cait from this morning.

"This is the Commonwealth," replied Nick. "Most people who 'go out for a walk', don't go walking for long before something finds them."

Nate gestured Nick to sit at the table with him. He obliged and sat opposite him.

"Are you suggesting that Piper has been kidnapped?" asked Nate.

"It seems to be a better theory then Cait's, 'gone for a walk' scenario. You know Cait and Piper don't see eye to eye," replied Nick.

"But who would want to kidnap Piper?" asked Nate.

"Think hard," answered Nick. "Who are the people that are desperate enough to take her?"

"That could be anyone in the whole wasteland," replied Nate. "Mutants, Raiders, The Brotherhood of Steel, The Institute..."

He stopped for a second. The Institute, that is something they were likely to do. Kidnap random people and make them into Synths.

"The Institute," began Nick. "The Commonweath's bogeyman. We of all people know they are capable of."

Nate thought about it for a moment. The idea of the Institute kidnapping Piper seemed a real possibility.

"But why would they want to kidnap Piper?" asked Nate. "If they wanted to make a better human they would be better off kidnapping Cait, after all that girl has been through."

"I think they would have a hard time kidnapping Cait," said Nick. "She could take on the whole institute and come out with a broken arm."

Nate thought again once more.

"There is one more thing," he began.

Nick prompted him to answer.

"Piper is pregnant," said Nate. "But I don't..."

Nick held up his hand to silence him.

"Shaun is dead," said Nick. "They are desperate for a new 'father', Piper is carrying your child. The child of the back up."

"How do they know she is pregnant?" asked Nate. "I only found out yesterday."

"There must be a Synth somewhere in our settlement," replied Nick.

"I'm going to find them," said Nate standing up.

"You can't," said Nick. "If you could, you would have found them by now. Those new Synths are almost indistinguishable from humans. Furthermore, if you start going Covenant on your settlers me and you will fall out."

"We need to get to the Institute and save her," said Nate. "Before..."

"...They won't do anything to Piper just yet," said Nick. "They need her alive to give birth to her kid. After that then who knows..."

"I'm not waiting until she drops before going after her. We need to get in there now and save her."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Nick. "But you can't go there by yourself. One person can't penetrate the Institute, you'll need an army."

"I know where to get one," said Nate.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Nate awoke very early. He was unable to catch more than a few hours of sleep. His mind was focused on Piper and getting her back as soon as possible. He toyed with the idea of asking The Brotherhood or The Minutemen. Both of them were on good terms with him, but whichever he chose would cause him to be enemies with the other. The question was, which one did he want to piss off the least.

On one side there was the Brotherhood. Their firepower and advancements in technology was a good reason not to aggravate them. Not to mention that Liberty Prime could flatten any of his settlements into dust at a moments notice. The minutemen however, what they lacked in technology, they made up for in numbers. Perhaps there was a way they could both get them on the same side. They were against the institute after all.

He jumped up and dashed out of the house. He ran to his power armor and rushed into it. He picked up Ruby and was about to leave when he had a thought. He pulled open the drawers of the garage, he was looking for something. A Vertibird grenade to be specific. He was sure there was one more lurking around somewhere. He pulled open all the drawers but there was none there.

He turned to the filing cabinet next to him. He pulled open the drawer and sure enough, one lone grenade sat there. He picked it up and dashed to the town square. He hesitated, looking around. Was this really a good idea? The Brotherhood were not famous for helping others without wanting something in return.

"You'll need an army," he heard Nick repeating in his ear. His mind was made up. He pulled the pin and tossed the grenade.

He stood in the square and waited. He waited, and waited, and waited. He could hear the sound of a turboprop engine in the distance. The noise became two turboprops and they were getting louder and louder. Soon he saw the unmistakable view of an approaching Vertibird. It adjusted it's engines and landed in front of him. The noise woke up the entire settlement.

Nate climbed aboard the aircraft as Preston ran out to see what the commotion was.

"Nate!" he called. "What are you doing?"

"I need to see Elder Maxim," replied Nate. "It's about Piper."

Preston watched as the aircraft took off with his general. He shook his head in disbelief.

Nate sat in the aircraft. Next to him, hanging out of the door was a large mini-gun. He watched it rocking up and down as the aircraft flew to its destination. He looked out down to the commonwealth below him, Piper could be anywhere below him. In front of him the Prydwen was getting closer and closer, materializing like a large balloon.

The aircraft bounced slightly as it passed through turbulence.

"Knight," called the pilot from the cockpit. "Buckle up, there's turbulence."

Nate pulled a seat belt around him and buckled it tightly around his waist. He wasn't a moment too late, the aircraft dropped several hundred feet in a matter of seconds. He grabbed the handrail as he was thrown violently to the left. Seconds later, he was slammed to the right. The pilot held the yolk firmly and pushed it down into a steep dive. The aircraft plummeted rapidly. They broke free of the clouds and he pulled the yolk slowly, leveling the aircraft.

"Sorry about that sir," apologized the pilot. "It's been happening a lot recently."

"It's no trouble," replied Nate. "You fly well."

Boston Airport slowly came into view, the gained height once more and aimed for the flight deck of the Prydwen. At once, an invisible force grabbed the aircraft and launched it into a parking place. The pilot switched off the engines as Nate disembarked. He walked along the deck towards the door to the inside. He pulled it open and went inside.

At once, the closing of the door blocked out the sound from outside. Two guards stood at the door. They nodded at him as he entered. Nate nodded in return. He looked down the room and found the command room empty. Nate descended the ladder. He peered into Maxim's room to find it was empty.

"He's in the mess hall," called a scribe.

Nate journeyed down the corridor and reached the mess hell. Sure enough, there he was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Elder Maxim," called Nate as he approached him. "I need to talk to you."

Maxim looked up as he heard his name.

"Nate," he replied. "What can I do for you?"

"They've got Piper," Nate replied shortly.

Maxim's jaw dropped. His face turned pale.

"Meet me in the command room in five minutes," he instructed.

Nate stood in the command room, waiting impatiently. In what seemed like a lifetime, Maxim entered and closed the door behind him.

"The Institute have kidnapped Piper," began Nate as the door closed.

"How can you be sure it's the Institute?" asked Maxim. "Piper has pissed off so many factions, anyone could have her."

"Piper is pregnant," said Nate. "We think that they want the baby to replace Shaun, the previous leader."

"You mean your son?" corrected Maxim.

"A person who goes against the natures of humanity, kidnaps people and tries to replace them with a synth is no son of mine," replied Nate fiercely.

Maxim sighed.

"This is a very tricky situation," replied Maxim. "The Brotherhood doesn't usually perform rescue missions, especially for someone's love."

"Someone's love?" asked Nate incredulously. "She's my wife and I'm the Star Paladin of your Commonwealth Division and I request that you help me."

Maxim smiled at his determination.

"I will discuss it with my subordinates and I'll send you a holotape with my decision."

Nate snorted.

"Humph," he said. "Talk to your subordinates, I know what that means. I was in the military. That's a fancy way of saying no."

Nate gave him a piercing stare.

"Fine," said Nate. "If you won't help me, then I'll just have to help myself. I'm sure the minutemen will lend me a hand."

He made to leave the room. Maxim held up his hand.

"Nate," he said. "Alright. Alright."

Nate, who had his hand on the knob, froze. He turned around slowly and looked at Maxim.

"Considering what you have done for us, it wouldn't be right if I didn't do something for you in return."

Nate remained silent.

"What do you need?" asked Maxim.

Piper was laid onto a bed inside a small glass complex. It housed her bed, a small bathroom and a dresser. There was also a serving hatch where food could be placed though it. On the wall, there was a collection of propaganda about the Institute. The synth captors left her to it and backed out of the room. The closed and locked the door. Piper rolled over and awoke slowly. Her eyes opened and she took in her surroundings.

She sat bolt upright and looked around, her eyes widened with terror. She stood up and walked around her 10ftby 10ft cell. She banged on the glass.

"Let me out!" she yelled. "You can't keep me locked in here!"

The glass was soundproof but a guard heard her banging on the glass.

The synth guard walked over to her cell to look at her. She banged on the glass.

"Let me out, you stupid piece of clockwork garbage!"

"I'm sorry I cannot hear you," said the synth guard smiling to himself.

He walked over to the door. He placed his hand inside a scanner and the door opened. Piper ran towards it. The synth grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

"You want to go home do you?" asked the synth in mock concern.

"Yes," she said. "Let me out of here."

"You're not going anywhere," said the synth. "Your orders are to stay here until you produce our next leader."

"My baby," said Piper. "You really think you can imprison me here and fatten me up until I give birth?"

"Yes," replied the synth.

"BASTARD!" she yelled. "You wait, Nate will come for me. Do you hear me? He will come for me with The Minutemen and they will murder all of you."

"Your Nate can't get in here," said the synth. "Our coursers are already looking for him."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was night, Nate had made a small settlement in the ruins of Boston Airport. It wasn't lavishly equipped, just a few amenities to make it comfortable for a nights pit stop. He sat inside his wooden shack on a dilapidated sofa. The heat from the cooking pot keeping him warm. Overhead, the sound of Vertibirds could be heard taking off and landing. Inside the pot bubbled a mixture of razor grain and Mirelurk meat, his attempt to recreate the Diamond City Power Noodles.

He stirred the contents slowly, watching his dinner cook. In the corner of the room sat a radio, it was tuned to Diamond City Radio and was informing the occupant of the goings on around the Wasteland. Boston Airport rarely saw any attacks, usually because the BOS with their superior firepower kept everything at bay. However, tonight he could a commotion going on from outside his walls.

He picked up his Rifle and crept outside to see who the uninvited guest was. He ducked behind a bus and peered around it, he gasped. An enormous Deathclaw Alpha Male was prowling around near the wrecked airplanes. He looked over to the nearest BOS Solider.

"Yo!" he whispered. "Psst!"

The soldier looked at him.

"What?" he mouthed.

Nate pointed to his left.

"Deathclaw," he mouthed. "Deathclaw!"

Suddenly there was a huge roar that made the windows rattle.

The bus was lifted away from next to him.

Nate looked up to see the huge Deathclaw looking at him, teeth barred.

"Oh no!" he cried in fear.

"DEATHCLAW!" yelled the solider. "DEATHCLAW!"

"Great," said Nate to himself. "Now he gets it."

The Deathclaw threw the bus aside and picked up Nate.

He held him close to his mouth. He roared loudly. Nate looked into those huge, black eyes. He was going to die. The Deathclaw roared again. The huge teeth reflecting in Nate's eyes. They were getting closer and closer. He braced himself. A stray bullet struck the creatures leg. It's head snapped around to see who shot it. The soldier stood holding a .308 rifle. The Deathclaw threw Nate aside.

Nate slammed into a wrecked car. His vision blurred. He saw the Deathclaw sprinting to the soldier. The soldier fired his gun. It just aggravated the creature. A mini-gun opened fire on a tower above him, a second. A third. They peppered the creature with bullets. The Deathclaw was caught. He gave a final roar and fell into a heap on the ground, inches from the solider. The soldier breathed heavily in fear, surprise and shock. His gun was still raised.

Nate shook himself. A hand extended to him. He took it and a Paladin helped him to his feet.

"That was a close one," he said.

"You're telling me," said Nate. "I thought I was Deathclaw dinner for sure."

The Paladin handed Nate his Rifle.

"Maybe you should sleep inside the complex tonight," suggested the Paladin. "It might be safer for you."

He lead him into the complex.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go."

Piper lay asleep in her cell. She had fallen asleep in a heap after failing to try and escape. The cat flap opened and a tray of food was slid inside the cell. She awoke slowly and turned to look at the arrival. It appeared to be a thick pink paste and a bottle of purified water. She sat up and looked at it closely. She picked up the tray and lifted some of the contents with her spoon. It was a thick glutinous paste. She inserted the spoon into her mouth.

"What the hell is this stuff?" she asked.

"Food paste," replied the guard.

"I thought you were going to feed me with food," said Piper.

"That is better than food," said the synth guard. "It's a mixture of vitamins, amino acids, salts and minerals. Everything the body needs."

"Says the clockwork man who doesn't need to eat," said Piper sarcastically.

She inserted another spoonful into her mouth. It was disgusting, but there was no choice.

"When Nate arrives," she said. "You are truly going to regret locking me up."

Boston Airport looked down at him as Nate made his way into the wasteland. The dilapidated Pre-War structures a tragic sign of a past, so far away. Nate remembered landing here on his return from Alaska. He wondered if he could find the aircraft that brought him here all those years ago. He looked around. It was probably buried deep inside the rubble of this busy international hub, either that or laying somewhere around the wastes of America. It gave him a headache thinking about this. He holstered his rifle on his back and turned away from the airport.

He passed the corpse of the Deathclaw that nearly tore his head off last night. Well, what was left of it. The Brotherhood has stripped it to the bone removing all its flesh. He also saw the bus the he was thrown into. There was a small patch of blood on the fender. Nate pulled off his helmet and felt the back of his head. He felt a small incision that had been patched up while he was sleeping. He replaced his helmet and continued his journey out into the wasteland. In the distance, he could hear the announcements from East City Downs.

"Step right up, Step right up!" called a voice in an unmistakable Boston Accent. "Place your bets!"

Nate watched as several robots raced around a track that was once used a horse racing track before the bombs fell. He laughed at the very spectacle and decided that he must have a bet. He walked to the main entrance, a raider watched him enter.

"Hey there bucket head," he greeted. "You aint one of those Brotherhood guys are ya?"

"No," replied Nate. "I'm just a guy who's stopping by to try his luck with one of your fine robots."

The raider looked at him.

"Suit yourself," he said simply. "Which one you like?"

"Give me 50 caps on Iron Maiden," replied Nate.

"Good choice," said the raider. "I'll give you 20-1 on her."

"I'm feeling lucky today," said Nate.

He took out 50 caps and placed them on the table. The raider produced a stub and handed it to Nate.

"The race will start in a few minutes," said the raider. "You can stand in the room and watch the race with the others."

He pointed to a room full of other gamblers.

He walked into the room to find an assortment of all kinds of characters. They included an NCR officer, Nate wondered why he was so far East. A courier, several wastelanders, a railroad agent and one of his caravaneers. With that choice of people he chose the person he knew the most. The Caravaneer.

"Who'd you bet on?" asked Nate.

"Nate?" asked the caravaneer. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Aren't you supposed to be delivering supplies to The Castle?" asked Nate suspiciously.

"Sorry boss," replied the Caravaneer. "I was passing and I thought, why not?"

Nate chuckled and shook his head.

"Iron Maiden," replied Nate. "Yourself?"

"Ol' Rusty," replied the caravaneer.

"Good luck," said Nate.

The announcer began his broadcast. The race had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Aaaaannnndddd they're off!" called the announcer.

The robots were released. Atomic Dreamz was out first.

"A flying start from Atomic Dreamz," began the announcer. "But Ol' Rusty, not far behind."

Ol' Rusty was closing in on Atomic Dreamz. Behind him, Lady Lovelace was right on his heels. Tin Man was level with Lady Lovelace. Tin Man and The Boston Blaster had a poor start but were catching the field. Right at the back Bob's Your Uncle had failed to start.

"A no start from Bob's Your Uncle," declared the announcer. "Oh dear. And look at this, Ol' Rusty and Iron Maiden in a fight for first place."

Tin Man overtook Lady Lovelace. He was joining the folly for pole position.

"Here we go, coming to the first corner," called the announcer. "Atomic Dreamz still leading. Ol' Rusty overtaking Iron Maiden. He's really going for it."

The robots tore along the straight. Atomic Dreamz was in front but staying there would be another story. Ol' Rusty was coming up fast behind him. Iron Maiden close behind.

"Look at those robots go!" called the announcer. "Ol' Rusty really showing off those new mods."

The robots rounded the final corner. Ol' Rusty and Iron Maiden.

"It's the final turn. Ol' Rusty and Iron Maiden neck and neck," called the announcer. "This is going to be close."

Ol' Rusty and Iron Maiden were level as they approach the finish line. They cross at the exact same time.

"I don't believe it ladies and gentlemen, we have a photo finish," he declared. "Both Ol' Rusty and Iron Maiden cross the line at the same time.

Nate and the Caravaneer who had been listening to the race suddenly looked at each other in surprise. Either of the could be the victor. The announcer was silent for a moment as they converged at the photograph taken at the finish. Iron Maiden had indeed won, but with only millimeters in it.

"It looks as if we have our winner," called the announcer. "Iron Maiden is today's victory. What a race! Next race coming in fifteen minutes."

Nate grabbed the caravaneers hand and shook it heartily.

"Good job son," he said in congratulations.

"Thanks Nate," he replied. "I'll just go and get my winnings."

The caravaneer stood up and strutted over to the register to collect his winnings. Nate it seemed was a good loser. The NCR trooper on the other hand was not.

"God damn it!" he shouted loudly. "Bullshit! I should have stayed in New Vegas!"

He stood up and stormed out of the building. Nate stood up and followed him, making sure to leave enough gap so that people wouldn't think they were together.

He stood at the entrance and looked up and down the street, deciding where to go.

He decided to head back to Sanctuary Hills, with a detour past The Slog. He could do with some of that Tarberry Juice.

He passed the cannery and it wasn't until he reached Hub City Wreckers that a sound caught his attention. It was a high pitched whistling sound. The sound of something falling from the sky at a great speed. It sounded almost like a...

"Mini nuke!" called Caravaneer from behind him.

Nate turned and ran as a colossal explosion wrecked a car nearby. Nate pulled out his rifle and looked down the scope, searching for the culprit.

On the overpass. A gunner. She was reloading her fat man for a second shot. He squeezed the trigger. The .50 soared through the air and slammed into her thigh. She went down in one. As she did so however, her hand pulled the trigger of her fat man. The detonation killed her instantly and threw her lifeless corpse off of the over pass and came to rest at Nate's feet.

"Well," he said to himself. "At least she went out with a bang!"

He shouldered his rifle and made his way over to The Slog.

"Where did he go?" asked Cait as Preston paced the cafeteria of Sanctuary Hills.

"A Brotherhood Vertibird took him away," said Preston. "He said he wanted to see Elder Maxim. Something about Piper."

"This may have been something to do with me," said Nick. "I gave him the idea that the Institute may have kidnapped Piper."

"That would make sense," said Cait. "They kidnap everyone in the Commonwealth."

"No," said Nick. "I think they have a legitimate reason for choosing Piper."

They looked at him.

"She's pregnant," said Nick.

Preston looked surprised. It was nothing however compared to Cait. She looked furious and downright disappointed. It seemed clear that she would have been quite happy to be impregnated by him as well. However, this was not the time to be jealous.

"So, of course Nate is going to go and save Piper," said Cait. "But why would be go to the Brotherhood?"

"Because he thinks they are more powerful then us," said Preston. "He thinks that they can mount a better invasion then we can."

He was silent for a moment.

"You think he's right?" asked Cait.

"I won't lie," said Preston. "The Brotherhood are very powerful. But they are limited to the men they have here. We have a larger army that we can use."

"He's desperate and not thinking clearly," said Nick.

"I want to go out and search for him," said Cait.

"He could be anywhere," said Nick. "It could take you weeks to search for him."

"Radio Freedom," said Preston. "We could ask every settlement in the commonwealth to announce where he is. He won't make the journey from the airport to here in a day. It's too far."

"Good idea," said Nick. "Do it."

"I'm going to get ready to bring him home," announced Cait. She turned and left the cafeteria.

Cait entered the armory and The Terrible Shotgun and The Gainer. A gun for every encounter. She hoped that she wasn't going to encounter any Deathclaws or she will miss the Ashmaker. Preston meanwhile picked up the ham radio and began his request of information regarding Nate's whereabouts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nate had removed his power armor and was sitting in a lounger by the Tarberry pool at The Slog. He was enjoying a glass of fresh Tarberry juice. It was a clear, sunny but hot afternoon. No time to be traversing the wastes, it was too hot now. He placed his glass on the table next to him and lay back in the sun. He was about to drift off when the gruff voice of Wiseman roused him.

"Nate," he growled in his ancient ghoul voice. "Nate. There's a message for you on Radio Freedom."

Nate looked up at him. He could never get a moments peace in this Wasteland.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"The minutemen at Sanctuary Hills are worried," he replied. "They want to know where you are."

"Well I'm here," replied Nate in a tone that hinted sarcasm.

"I told them that," replied Wiseman. "They are going to send Cait to come and get you."

This should be interesting, thought Nate.

"Alright," he said smiling. "Tell them I'll be here waiting."

Wiseman nodded. He turned on his heel and returned to the Ham radio. Finally, thought Nate I can get a few moments of peace. He lay back in his lounger once again and closed his eyes. He drifted quickly into a dreamless sleep in the afternoon sun.

Piper lay asleep on her bed in the tiny cell. She had once again tried to escape from her prison. Failing that, she used all her remaining energy to shout insults and threats at her captors. She then ran out of steam and fell asleep. Her synth guard watched her. An institute scientist entered the room, he approached her cell and watched her for a moment.

"How is the patient?" he asked the guard.

"Patient is sleeping," replied the synth. "What is your purpose here?"

"I need to draw some blood," replied the scientist. "For tests. We want to see how the radiation has affected her biological processes."

"As you wish," replied the synth. "Proceed."

The scientist placed his hand on the scanner and entered the password. The door swung open. He pulled out a syringe and stuck it carefully in her arm. He drew a sample of blood before removing the syringe. Piper stirred but didn't awaken during the process. The scientist exited the cell and closed the door behind him. He turned to leave, but stopped himself.

"You shouldn't leave her in a stressful environment," suggested the scientist. "Stress can harm the unborn child."

The synth nodded. The scientist, realizing he was talking to an emotionless machine shook his head and carried the blood sample away back to his labs. The synth watched him leave before returning to watch Piper like a hawk.

It took Cait a day and a half solid walking to reach The Slog. At around midday she ambled up the access road to the settlement. She was greeted by two guard posts with guards armed with Sub machine guns. On the roof a two missile launchers and a laser turret pointed at her. This was followed by the rattling of roof mounted machine gun turrets.

"Whoa!" she called. "I'm not a raider. It's Cait."

The guards lowered their weapons.

"Go on through," said one of the guards. "Nate is by the pool."

She entered the building and walked through it to find Nate sat by the pool drinking a bottle of Gwinnett Pale.

"Someone told you needed to rescued," called Cait. "Doesn't look like it from here."

Nate looked up to see Cait walking towards him. He beamed. Cait took a seat next to him.

"Did you save one for me?" she asked.

"Always," replied Nate. He cracked open the bottle and handed it to her. She took it and took a long, deep swig.

"Looks like you needed that," said Nate watching her drink.

She looked over to him.

"You have no idea mate," she replied.

She took another swig, draining half of the bottle in one.

They were silent for a moment.

"I heard about Piper," she said. "Is it true?"

"I hope not," said Nate. "It's going to be tough to get into the Institute."

"That's not what I was talking about," said Cait. "Is it true she's pregnant?"

Nate looked at her.

"Yes," he said. "Apparently so."

Cait gave him a disconcerting look and drank more of her beer.

"I'm feeling better now that you are here," said Nate.

She stopped drinking and frowned.

"If anyone can make it through the wastes unharmed it's you Cait," he said. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"I didn't volunteer," she said. "I was chosen."

"Yeah," said Nate, but he was unconvinced. "You were chosen."

She downed her bottle. She put it to one side and opened another.

"There's no rush to get back," she said casually. "They know you are here. It seems a shame to waste this six pack."

Nate giggled. Typical Cait.

"Yeah," he said. "Why not? Let's finish this and then go first thing."

"Now you're talking," said Cait beaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was silent at The Slog. The morning had dawned bright and hot, just like every other day. Nate opened his eyes slowly. His head was ringing like an alarm clock. He looked down at the floor to find several empty beer bottles as well as rum, vodka and several empty glasses of Tarberry juice. He rolled over to his other side to see Cait laying fast asleep next to him. She was just wearing a gunner shirt and a pair of pants. He was momentarily horrified. Had he done the unspeakable with Cait, while Piper was imprisoned in the institute?

He tried to sit up but his head span and he lay back on the bed once more.

"Don't get up so fast," said Cait next to him. "Slowly, or you'll vomit."

He tried to get up once more, slowly. It seemed to be easier but his head still span. He hobbled over to the latrine, pulled down his pants and unloaded a stream of urine. It seemed to go on for eternity. Whenever he felt like stopping, it just continued.

"Jesus," said Cait as she passed behind him. "I've never seen anyone piss so much. You're like a racehorse."

Nate suddenly stopped and pulled up his pants.

"Don't be shy big boy," she flirted. "Nothing I aint seen before."

Nate turned a deep red. He returned to the room and pulled on his trousers. Unfortunately, he had moved too fast for his drunken state to handle and was racing back to the latrine to vomit hard over his patch of urine.

"Lightweight!" called Cait from the canteen. Nate stopped vomiting. He gave himself a few seconds break and vomited once more. He stopped again and satisfied he was finished, he stood up and went to wash his face.

The cold water helped him sober off and he glanced at his reflection in the mirror he could see his semi-sober face staring at him. His hair was messed up and his goatee needed a trim. After a minute he joined Cait in the canteen. He sat next to her and put his head in his hands.

"Good morning," said Cait cheerily.

"Not for me," replied Nate quietly.

He looked at Cait. She was drinking a cup of hot coffee.

"How come you don't have a hangover?" asked Nate.

"I'm used to the alcohol," said Cait. "At the Combat Zone I used to drink it to make myself a better fighter. I also used to help me sleep. It's hard to sleep there sometimes."

He had forgotten that she was an ex-cage fighter from the most violent place in Boston. Their time together seemed to have tamed her somewhat.

"Here, there's some coffee for you." she said pointing to a mug on the table.

Nate looked at her in surprise.

"How did you get coffee in Boston?" he asked. "Didn't it die when the bombs fell?"

"Oh I did," she said. "But I managed to sneak some out of the Combat Zone."

"How did the Combat Zone get coffee?" asked Nate out of interest.

"One of the Raiders had stolen it from a Synth from the Institute," replied Cait. "At least that's what he told me before I killed him."

Nate still looked at her. She hadn't answered his question.

"I took some beans from the Combat Zone once you rescued me," she replied. "I planted some in your settlements around the commonwealth. Here, Sanctuary, The Castle and Sunshine Tidings."

Nate nodded. He was impressed, and the coffee was good.

"All we need to do now is get those Brahman to give us milk and then grow some sugar," he added thoughtfully.

Cait smiled at him.

"Shall we hit the road?" asked Cait. "All these ghouls looking at me makes me feel uncomfortable."

Nate shook his head as he finished his coffee.

"Are we not going to eat first?" he asked. "I can't walk on an empty stomach."

An hour later, after Nate had been fed and watered they were making their way Northwest to Sanctuary Hills. Nate had his rifle shouldered over his back while Cait was carrying the Ashmaker. It looked like a comical sight with Cait lugging her mini-gun around the commonwealth. They could have moved faster if she had brought a smaller gun, but seeing as how it had saved his life on more then one occasion he was reluctant to mention this to her.

Their journey was quiet, almost uneventful. This was an unusual state of affairs, seeing as how everything in the Commonwealth tries to kill you at some point. Cait was just about to point this out when from behind them emerged a gang of synths complete with two coursers.

"Ah," said the courser. "We have found you at last."

"I'm not that difficult to find to be honest," said Nate. "You clearly weren't looking hard enough."

The synths looked at him. As they had no emotion they were unable to show amusement for his comment.

"We have your Piper," said one of the synths. "If you wish to see her again, you should come with us."

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Cait. "So you can clone him into one of your clockwork robots?"

"We are making humanity a better place," replied the synth. "Why do you humans always resist change?"

"Resist this," yelled Cait. She raised Ashmaker. The barrels began to spin as the weapon unloaded fiery rounds of 5mm bullets. The synths were not match for her, by the time they had raised their weapons, Cait had reduced them to a smoldering pile of metal that smoked in the late morning sun. Ashmaker stopped as it ran out of ammunition. She threw out the empty box and attached the sash around her waist to the barrel. She opened fire once more at the remaining coursers.

Coursers, unlike their primitive older cousins were much more damage resistant and the bullets didn't cause much damage to them. One lost his arm and the other was limping with a leg wound. Nate drew his rifle and blew the other synths arm off.

"Do you give up?" asked Nate.

"No," replied the courser.

"But you got no arms you stupid bastard," replied Nate.

"Yes I have," replied the courser. "It's just a flesh wound."

He began to move his arm less torso at Nate trying to smite him with this invisible arms.

Nate laughed at the coursers pathetic attempt to fight him. At once, the one-legged synth jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"You are going to come with us," he commanded holding him to the ground.

Nate raised his fist and punched the synth in the face. It did nothing more then aggravate him. The synth headbutted him. Nate's face slammed into the ground.

"Cait!" he called.

Cait sprinted towards him and pulled the synth off him. The mini-gun was laying a few feet away. She grabbed the synth. She threw him over her shoulder. She tried to stamp on his head. He rolled aside. He trip kicked Cait. Cait jumped. Nate grabbed the courser. He lifted him into the air. He drew back his fist and punched him square in the face. His fist went through its head and its lifeless body fell to the ground, Nate pulled out the combat inhibitor.

Cait drop kicked the arm-less courser. She grabbed the mini-gun and filled him with 5mm bullets until he was motionless. She looked around at the litter of dead synths around them.

"They will send more," she warned. "We need to get out of here."

Nate picked up his rifle. Cait grabbed his sleeve and tugged him away from the area.

"Nate," she urged. "Come on. We need to get back to Sanctuary as soon as possible."

Nate had never heard that element of fear in her voice before. It inspired him to pick up the pace of escape. He looked back, expecting to see the coursers get up and try and attack them again. There was no movement. Maybe they were in more danger then he realized he thought. They were still more then a days walk from Sanctuary Hills.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

It took a solid day of walking to make it back to Sanctuary. In which time Cait and Nate were exhausted. They wanted nothing more to sit in bar and crack open a case of Gwinnett Stout. However, they had barely walked through the gates when someone was calling his name.

"Nate!" they called. "Nate!"

He turned when he heard his name being called. It was Nick.

"Nick," said Nate. "What's the problem?"

"The Institute," said Nick. "They sent some coursers after you."

"I know," he replied. "We took care of them already back outside The Slog."

"No," replied Nick. "I mean now."

He pointed to a small house in the distance. It was at the end of Sanctuary at the top of the little roundabout. Nick lead them to the house. At the doors stood two coursers holding automatic institute rifles and had kidnapped the entire settlement and held them inside this house.

Preston Garvey was one of those who was held hostage. A third courser was holding a laser rifle to his temple. Cait suppressed a laugh.

"Aren't you farmers supposed to protect your people from this sort of thing?" asked Cait.

Preston gave a dirty look. It was clear, they were overrun and defeated.

"Nate," he called to him desperately.

The courser pistol whipped him. It did however attract the attention of the guard coursers.

"Ah," said one of them. "You have returned."

They looked at him, squaring him up.

"Yeah," replied Nate casually. "I live here."

"We have your Piper," the other courser continued.

Nate kept his casual tone.

"Yeah, I know."

"If you want to see her again, you will comply with our terms," said the first courser.

"And what would those terms be?" cut in Cait. "Do you want to clone us all and force us to join your dictatorship?"

"We are the future of humanity," replied the courser.

"No," called a voice. "WE ARE!"

A Vertibird hovered above them. It dropped two brotherhood soldiers onto the tarmac. They raised their guass rifles and fired twice at the guard coursers. They exploded in a bright blue light and spread parts all over the floor. In one move Nate raised his rifle. He aimed for the coursers head. He opened fire. The bullet scythed through the air. It slammed into the coursers neck. The courser let go of Preston. Nick rushed forwards. He grabbed the courser and body slammed him onto the floor. He raised to foot. The courser rolled out of the way.

He stood up. Nick turned to face him. He gestured him to come to him. The courser ran at him. Nick grabbed him. He grabbed his waist and threw him on the floor. He then leapt up and slammed his shoulder into the courser.

"The chair!" yelled Cait. "Give him the chair!"

Preston slid a metal chair to Nick. Nick picked it up. He slammed the courser in the head with the chair. Once, twice, three times.

The courser collapsed onto the floor.

Nick grabbed him head and pulled him into a headlock. The courser struggled to free himself. Cait ran forwards. She jumped and landed a powerful kick in the coursers head, finishing it off. Nick let go of the dead courser and it lay spread eagled on the floor.

"I hate synths," said Cait.

She quickly looked at Nick.

"Present company accepted," she added.

Nick smiled at her. She held out her hand and helped him up.

"Good fighting Nick," said said. "I never knew you were a Shoalin Master."

He giggled.

"I'm not just a pretty face," replied Nick clapping her on the back.

They turned their attention to a second Vertibird that had just landed on the tarmac in front of them. Elder Maxim stepped out and surveyed the scene.

"I hope we weren't too late," said Maxim.

"You came in the nick of time," said Nate.

"We had it handled," said Preston.

"You had a gun pointed at your head," said Cait scathingly. "What were you going to do Preston, scowl at them?"

He threw her a second dirty look.

"Why are you here?" asked Nick.

Elder Maxim looked at Nick, there was a look of mistrust on his face, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Why are you here synth?" asked Maxim.

"Nick is my friend," said Nate at once. "You will address him as such."

Elder Maxim looked at him.

"So, why are you here?" asked Nate, repeating Nick's question.

"You asked for help," said Maxim. "We have agreed to send you some assistance."

Nate looked around the army. It was pitiful. Two knights, a star paladin and a rifleman.

"Erm...is that it?" asked Nate.

Maxim followed his eyes around the tiny army.

"Oh no," said Maxim. "The rest are on marching to The Institute."

"How many?" asked Nate.

"Enough," replied Maxim vaguely. "These guys will walk with you to the institute, think of them as like your guard."

"I already have a bodyguard," said Nate. "Her name is Cait."

Cait beamed at him.

"Well then they can be your rear guard," said Maxim. "I'm not fussed what you call them, but they are going with you to the institute to protect you. The others will meet you there."

He then turned to the soldiers.

"Ad Victorian," he said saluting them.

"AD VICTORIAN!" they said in unison and saluting him in return.

Elder Maxim climbed aboard the Vertibird and took off into the sky. The brotherhood soldiers turned to look at Nate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Vertibird lifted off in a spray of dust and breeze. The Brotherhood watched it leave and then turned to Nate. Preston, Nick and Cait also turned their attention to him.

"Well," prompted Cait. "Shall we hit the road?"

"I'll need someone to stay behind and guard Sanctuary," asked Nate. "They might try and hit us while we are there."

Nick put his hand up and volunteered.

"I'll stay," he offered.

Nate looked at him and nodded in thanks. Nick returned the nod and took his place next to the settlers.

"Brotherhood, Minute-men and Cait with me," he commanded.

"What's the plan?" asked Cait excitedly.

"We're going to get Piper back," he replied.

"And kill any Synth that gets in the way," called a Brotherhood soldier.

"Damn right," said Nate.

"Nate!" called Preston. "Nate!"

Nate looked around to see Preston jogging up to him.

"What is it Preston?" asked Nate.

"I want to ask you if we can evacuate the scientists from the Institute," explained Preston. "They are innocents in this invasion. Let the Minute-men evacuate them and give them homes in our settlements."

Nate was quiet for a moment. He looked at the Paladins and Cait.

"Okay," he said. "Fine. But if they try to harm any of us, I'll put a bullet through their heads personally."

Preston fell back and gave him a reproachful look.

"Meet me at the wooden bridge of Sanctuary in five minutes," called Nate.

"Yes, sir!" called the Brotherhood.

Nate entered the house of tomorrow and into Shaun's old bedroom. It had been turned into the largest armoury in the Commonwealth. It would even give the NCR a run for their money. Ceaser's Legion would even quiver at this mass amount of weapons.

Combat Shotguns littered one wall, with Assault Rifles and SMG's on another. At the far end of the room were the heave weapons. A Mini-gun, A Gatling Laser and a Fat Man made up this collection. However, this wasn't just any Fat Man. It was a modified Esther and she could fire 32 Mini nukes in one go. Enough fire-power to turn a reasonable sized building into rubble in ten seconds exactly. Cait followed him into the room and her jaw dropped.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed. "You've got enough Fire-Power to invade New Vegas!"

Nate looked at her and laughed.

"The Institute first," he joked.

Nate grabbed his Ruby sniper rifle and fitted several extended mags. He then tossed several spares onto his belt. He also grabbed A Light Shining In The Darkness, his favourite .45 pistol. He also grabbed his Weathered 9mm Pistol and several clips. Cait grabbed a 9mm SMG and a Combat Shotgun. She picked up several shells and 9mm clips. She then emptied the shells and reloaded some strange looking blue ones. Nate watched her puzzled.

"I'm loading pulse slugs," said Cait. "Best way to kill Synths. Don't do shit against people but can shred a Synth to pieces."

Nate nodded.

"I didn't think of that," he said.

She also grabbed some Pulse Grenades and a 9mm as a side-arm.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go hunting," said Nate putting on a pair of sunglasses.

They walked to the bridge together. Preston, the minute-men and the Brotherhood stood waiting for him. The minute-men admired the power armour the Brotherhood sported. As for the Brotherhood, they were looking at the minute-men with looks of derision and condescension.

Nate noticed this and decided a pep talk was in order before they set off.

"Everyone," he said. "A word."

They all gathered around him. Cait stood next to him like a guard of honour.

"Now, he began. "We are both from different armies, different commanders and some even from different places."

He looked at the Brotherhood. Some of them had "Capital Wasteland" carved into their helmets of laser rifles.

"But that doesn't mean we should look at each other differently," he continued looking at the group at large. "We are all united for the same purpose. To invade the Institute, rescue our friend and in the process evacuate some important minds who can help us better humanity."

He allowed himself a pause.

"So all of us work together, no arguing amongst each other. We are allies and fight together, we stand together and if the occasion calls for it. We die together. Understood?"

"AD VICTORIAN!" called the Brotherhood.

"Yes sir! Called the Minute-men raising their laser muskets in the air.

"Right," said Nate taking his rifle from off his back. "Let's move out!"

The march to The Institute was largely uneventful. Except the Brotherhood using some Yao Guai for target practice. There was an incident where Cait got the chance to test out her SMG by filling a gang of raiders full of holes before they knew what was happening. It was nightfall by the time they had reached the CIT Routanda.

"Alright," said Nate. "Let's find a place to camp, we hit them at dawn."

"Nate," said one the Brotherhood wasn't in Power Armour. "I saw an abandoned apartment building not too far from here."

"How far?" asked Nate.

"About two clicks to the South," he replied.

"Alright," said Nate. "Preston, you take the Minute-men and clean out that building for us. I'll stay here with the Brotherhood.

"Can I go with him?" asked Cait. "It's been a while since I picked a fight."

Nate looked at Preston. He smiled and nodded. He found Cait a little abrasive but there was no denying her skills in battle.

"Alright," said Nate. "Go kill some Raiders for us."

"I'll kill more then some," she said.

She cocked her Shotgun.

"Come on boys," she said. "Let's do some cleaning."

She and Preston lead the army of Minute-men towards a four floor apartment. It wasn't tall but quite long and wide. This could take some time.

"I hope there are some Raiders in here," said Cait.

She made to open the nearest door. It was jammed shut. She drew her shotgun.

"Stand back," she ordered. She raised her boot and kicked the door as she could. The door flew open. Cait raised her gun and pointed it into the black space.

She held a fist up to tell them to wait. She entered slowly to find a dimly lit passage. The grubby windows provided and smidgen of light. She then turned her fist into a beckon and they followed her into the small, dingy landing. Preston clicked on the flash-light attached to his laser musket. Cait followed suit and powered up the light on her mining helmet. The other Minute-men copied her actions. Now, several beams of light bounced around the small room.

"Alright," said Preston. "We need to split up. There are four floors, so four people on each floor."

"You four," he pointed to the ones closest to them. "You do this floor."

They nodded.

"You four," he commanded. "You do the second floor."

They nodded.

"You lot," he said bunching up another four. "You take the third floor."

"Me, Cait and us four," he said. "We got to the top."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's move out people," he called.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The party split up. Preston, Cate and two other Minutemen dashed up the back stairs. They passed through each floor until they reached the top. The rotten wooden floor was caked in dust but footprints had been made in the centuries of dust, indicating that a human presence had been here. Cate held out her arm to stop the group. They collided with it and held back. She placed her finger to her lips to silence them.

She crept along the wooden, her boots creaking on the floorboards. The lights from their torches bounced around the corridor as they crept. The lights indicated several doors, leading off to smaller rooms. A door on the left was first. They stood in front of it. Cate raised her boot. She kicked the door open. She pointed her shotgun into the room. It was empty.

"Clear!" she whispered.

She shone her head torch around the room. She spotted an ammunition box in the corner. She crept carefully into the room and inspected it. The box read, '12 Gauge, 25 pieces'. Cate smiled. She kneeled down and placed her gun on the floor.

"Cate," whispered Preston. "What are you doing?"

She looked over to him and pointed the box.

"No," he said. "There's no time."

She opened the box. A ticking sound started. Inside was a plasma mine attached to a clock.

"Shit!" said Cait. She leapt up, grabbed her gun and ran from the room.

She dived through the door seconds before the mine exploded. The force of the explosion blew the door off its hinges. The door slammed into the opposite wall and shattered.

"Are you crazy?!" called Preston.

"I needed the ammo," said Cait. "I'm running low."

Preston was about to retort when the door at the end of corridor flew open. A raider dressed in full Raider Power armour stood in the door way. On his shoulder sat a Fat Man launched.

"Tryin' to nick my shit are ya scabs?" he called. "I don't think so."

He raised the launcher and loaded a Mini Nuke into the gun.

"Mini Nuke!" they called.

Preston kicked open a door on the right. He bounded inside the empty room. The other two companions ducked into the opposite room. Cait looked up at the Raider.

She threw her gun aside and took a great run. She sprinted along the corridor and leapt up. She fixed her arms around his neck. The Raider fired the launcher. The Mini Nuke sailed through the air. It flew right across the corridor. It slammed into the back wall, detonating with a colossal explosion.

"Only got one shot haven't ya?" taunted Cate.

She tried to pull him to the floor. The Raider dropped the Fat Man and swung Cait around. He pulled her from him. He body slammed her on the floor. Cait slammed painfully to the floor. The Raider picked up an Assault Rifle and pointed it at her. He was about to open fire.

"Drop him!" called Preston.

He and the Minutemen raised their laser muskets and began firing indiscriminately. The Raider responded with fire from his assault rifle.

The Raider sprayed them with 5.56 rounds. The Minutemen ducked for cover behind the open doors. They returned fire. They wound up their guns and fired in return. Several beams tore off the plate on the power armour. Preston cranked his rifle to the max. He fired. The beam slammed into the chest. It ripped off and landed on the wooden floor. Another beam struck his shoulder. Cait picked up a Pipe Pistol. She opened fire. The .32 rounds did nothing by superficial damage.

She pulled out the empty clip. She loaded another. She pulled the spring back and opened fire. The tiny bullets left only dents in the armour.

"Cait!" called Preston.

She turned to look at him.

He rolled under his comrades. He picked up her shotgun and threw it at her. It hit the floor and slid across the dust. Cait combat rolled. She threw down the Pipe Pistol and picked up her 12 Gauge. She loaded it.

"I got more than one shot ya bastard!" said Cait.

She fired. The shell shot from the barrel. They slammed into the Raider's helmet. It tore clean off, exposing his bearded, unclean face. She cocked her gun again. She fired. A second 12 Gauge flew from the barrel. It landed right between the Raider's eyes. He froze, stock still before falling flat on his back. The assault rifle left his grip and clattered a few feet next to his body.

Cait stood over his dead body, she looked down at him and watched the blood oozing from the exit hole in his head.

"Go reinforce the others," commanded Preston. The Minutemen obeyed his order and dashed down the ruined stairs to help their colleagues. Preston stood next to Cait, holding his musket with both hands.

Cait looked at him. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Preston," she said.

"Hey," he replied. "We're a team. I got your back."

"Who's got your back while you're watching mine?" asked Cait.

Preston gave her a small smile and shook his head.

"Come on," she said. "Let's finish the job."

She patted him on the back and walked back along the deserted corridor. Preston took a final look at the dead Raider and followed her down the nuked stairs. The third and second floor had been cleared of enemies but on the first floor, the occupants were putting up a hell of a fight. The remaining Minutemen joined the fight as several heavily armed Raiders pinned them to their position.

"What's the problem?" asked Preston.

"Seven Raiders," replied a Minuteman. "Three armed with Assault Rifles, Two Armed with Shotguns and one..."

A missile flew over their heads and slammed into the wall behind them.

"...with a big fuck-off missile launcher."

Cait turned to Preston.

"Keep them busy," she said. "I got this."


End file.
